1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a so-called flatbed type recording apparatus, in which a recording unit moves, and performs recording on a recording medium on a stage.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a known example of this type of recording apparatus is provided with a stage portion that supports a recording medium, a recording unit that opposes the stage portion, a Y bar (a Y axis supporting member) that supports the recording unit to be reciprocally movable in a main scanning direction (a Y axis direction), a pair of supporting columns that support both end portions of the Y bar, and X axis movement mechanisms that are connected to each of the supporting columns and cause the recording unit to move in a sub-scanning direction (an X axis direction) via each of the supporting columns and the Y bar, (refer to JP-A-2012-210781). The X axis movement mechanisms are disposed on a pair of left and right X axis frames that are provided on both sides of the stage portion in the width direction, and each of the X axis movement mechanisms includes an X axis guide rail that is provided on the X axis frame to extend in the X axis direction, an X axis linear movement guide that is connected to the X axis guide rail in a free sliding manner, and a slider that is connected to the supporting column and fixed to the X axis linear movement guide. Furthermore, the X axis frame is configured by a structural bar and a rail attachment base which is disposed on the structural bar and onto which the X axis guide rail is attached.
However, in this type of recording apparatus, due to structural problems, there is a case in which the distributed load of the movable body (the recording unit, the Y bar and the supporting columns) that moves in the X axis direction differs between the left and the right.
To counter this, in the configuration of the related art, since a configuration is adopted in which the movable body is supported by a pair of left and right structural bars, which configure a pair of X axis frames, a difference arises in the distributed load applied to the left and right structural bars, and there is a problem in that a difference arises in the amount of deflection of the left and right structural bars due to this difference. Thus, according to the difference in the amount of deflection, either the left or the right side of the movable body becomes inclined in a sinking manner. As a result, there is a problem in that flaws such as the recording unit becoming inclined occur and the print quality decreases.